


we’re right here

by orphan_account



Series: if we could find away [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of Shallura, Angst, Camera, Fluff, Hunk Stress Eating, Internalized Homophobia, Lance goes insane, M/M, Parental/Mentor Sheith, Pidge Is A Master Hacker, Playlist, Religion Discussed, Sad lance, Slow Burn, Torture, captive au, klance, shallura - Freeform, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For as long as they’ve been in space, it’s always been just Keith and Lance. The pair are inseparable, wether their enemies, frenemies, friends, or recently, possible lovers? When the rest of the team sees their two friends possibly evolving into something more, they plotted a scheme to get them to get closer and confess to each other possibly -over a stealth mission into the heart of Zarkon’s new base.It was supposed to be quick - In-And-Out, and then Pidge would hack into the red lion to reroute the course home to a romantic beach for Lance and Keith to have a couple of hours to themselves.It was supposed to be easy.When the mission goes horribly, horribly wrong and Lance sacrifices himself for Keith to get away, the team is blindsided. If it wasn’t any worse, Zarkon is prepared to do whatever it takes to break the team, striking them where it hurts - Lance.It was simple for Zarkon’s crew to livestream Lance’s torture straight to theship. It was even easier to make him scream.Lance - or the entire universe?





	we’re right here

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set only using the original characters, so the new seasons are not really canon in this story.  
> Putting a TW on this story and on specific chapters, don’t read this story if violence, torture, or profanity trigger you. Stay safe, loves.

Hello everyone! My name is Godot, and this is my very first AO3 fic. It’s really cool to be able to write one of these, since i’ve been reading these forever! Here, I’ll be answering some questions before I start posting chapters bc i don’t want to confuse anyone. Feel free to skip this chapter if you think you have a handle on life. Have a fun time reading, drop a comment, like, or recommendation on Tumblr, Instagram, or Twitter! I’ll be dropping my instagram at the bottom of this page, so follow that if you want. Ciao for now!

\- G

1\. How do you pronounce your name

 

I get this a lot, it’s OK. It’s like GOD, like in jesus-god, and oh. Not eeww but like O in Row. Did that make sense? I hope so. Say it with me kids! GOD-oh.

 

2\. Will their be a playlist for this book?

 

Yes, eventually! I’ll be dropping that eventually, so stay tuned.

 

3\. When did you start watching Voltron?

 

Recently. Like, two weeks ago I sat down and binged season 1 through 6 in a single, depression fit of laziness. I loved it. Klance is life, Klance is love.

 

4\. Will Sheith be in this book?

 

Yes, but not romantically. TBH I see Shiro as a brotherly mentor to Keith and tbh the age gap would make it uncomfortable for me to write about anyways, even for my loving readers. Get ready to see some good Sheith brother scenes in this one, though. It’ll be that good kush. Also, no disrespect to Sheith shippers! We all have different opinions, and I respect all of them. Kisses!

 

5\. Will Keith and Alurra-

 

No. no. No. No. No.

I hate to be rude, but we do not tolerate rebound relationships in this swamp. I love Lance too much to write that ship as anything more than a friendship. Thank you and hope you enjoyed my Ted Talk.

 

6\. So....Is Keith Black Paladin? Is Shiro a clone? Is Lotor around? Where’s my precious boy Matt? Romelle x Alurra? Keith’s family life? Will it be in the book? Will it? Will it? Will-

Yes and No.

I kind of addressed this in the authors note, but this is basically the same people and setting as the first season with more developed relationships and more time with each other? Sooo yeah some of the relationships are different and the family dynamics are going to be different, so don’t call me out for not being canon or true to the story or whatever.

On the bright side, Lance and Keith’s family will be featured prominently throughout the book, but I’m making Keith’s parents very VERY different for the arc. Lance’s family will be very important to him as time goes by.

Get ready for the feels, folks!

7\. If we don’t get that AngstyTeen Keith (trademarktrademark) in this fic i’m suing. 

Don’t call your lawyer just yet, wink.

8\. Can I make fanart, comics, or edits of this story?

Yes, yes, and yes! TBH every bit of validation means everything to me and I would very much appreciate it. Tag me on Instagram if you post it there!

9\. Who’s your favorite character in Voltron?

I stan Keith and Lance equally but I’m not one of those wild af crazy fandom stans everyone hates.

10\. What’s your Instagram?

It is @whcnyoureachme !! Follow me!! I’ll be posting multifandom stuff and sneak peeks at chapters, art, and edits and stuff so check me out!!

Ciao for now, I need to write!


End file.
